


Say It

by shipping_slut



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Masturbation, Nothing but smut, Older Man/Younger Woman, Only expect smut, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, did I mention smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_slut/pseuds/shipping_slut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick stumbles upon Beth trying to pleasure herself and decides to lend a helping hand.</p><p>(Seriously. Expect no real story, just a whole bunch of smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I indulged myself here. If the characters seems OOC, it's because to make smut like this happen they HAVE to be. Not the typical type of Brick I usually write, but I've always wanted to. Kinda afraid of feedback on this one. Seriously, I just sat down and wrote my fantasy. Nothing more. No fluff. No storyline. Just a dirty one shot that makes me wanna hide under the covers when I think about someone else reading it.
> 
> I by no means think Beth is this clueless or Rick this dominant, tbh.

Rick was trying not to bother anyone. 

His late night walks around the prison once everyone else was fast asleep meant more to him than any of them knew. It kept the wheels from turning in his head during the wee hours of the morning, allowed him to walk until he was so exhausted that when he hit the bed, instead of tossing and turning and thinking of Lori, he’d just collapse. Avoiding his own private thoughts in the dark of night was the only thing that had kept him from completely cracking, although he knew he was pretty close. Seeing visions of his dead wife was proof that he was on his way to crazy town. So if walking laps around the prison was the only thing that kept him hanging on by a thread, he was happy to do it.

But on this particular night, it seemed to be failing.

His usual rounds were proving to be no distraction at all. He went out once through the yard, checking the fences as he went. Usually he’d take out some frustrations on the walkers that had piled up. But tonight there had been no walkers, no weak spots in the chain link to contemplate fixing, nothing to occupy his mind his at all. Even the damn moon was hiding behind an overcast sky, forbidding Rick to stare up at and wonder if there was anyone left on the planet worth knowing looking up at it too.

His journey through his own cell block was just as anticlimatic. His kids were asleep, even newborn Judy didn’t seem like she was going to stir anytime soon, finally full and happy for once. He continued on to the next cell block, the one where all the Greenes and Daryl slept, already assuming it would be his most uneventful stop of the night like it usually was. There was never a mess left laying around to clean up in this common room, never a door accidentally left unlocked.

Rick was about to call the night a bust and go back to his cell and let the demons consume his head when he seen it. The flicker of an oil lamp left burning behind the curtain of Beth Greene’s cell.

Seeing that wouldn’t have normally caused him to pause, it wasn’t that out of the ordinary. Some nights he’d hear her awake, scribbling into her journal while she hummed a tune to herself. He usually left her to it, just like she always ignored the sounds of his boots making his nightly rounds.

But this time, he stopped. Just for a second with an ear tilted towards her door, hearing sounds he didn’t normally hear coming out from behind those bars. It wasn’t a melody by any means that was coming from her lips, but almost like a whimper. A moan.

He considered walking away, thinking she was probably just having a bad dream. Or maybe even a really good one.

But the idea of little Beth Greene having a dirty dream made him stop in his tracks, cock his head to the side one more time and listen a little longer. He heard it again. A breathy moan, a sigh. Whatever was happening, she sounded frustrated.

Finally, his curiosity got the best of him. And for a split second he almost felt like a creep for spying on her, but he told himself he had to check just to make sure. What if there was something wrong? It was only common sense to check on anything out of ordinary.

He’d even managed to convince himself he was doing her the favor when he pulled back the curtain to her cell, expecting to see a sleeping girl tossing and turning. Instead what he found made heat rush through his body, move through his stomach, almost instantly making his balls tight and his cock jerk.

Beth wasn’t asleep.

She was laying flat on her back, a sundress pulled up to her waist with her legs spread eagle and her panties stretched around ankles, her small fingers sliding in and out of herself in a clumsy rhythm. He thanked his lucky stars that her eyes were squinted shut, that she had no idea he was watching her attempts at pleasuring herself.

He knew it was wrong. Fucked up in the worst type of way. This was Hershel’s daughter, barely a day past 18, trying to have a private moment to herself. But fuck, everyone already thought he was crazy. Himself included. Why not add one more reason to put him a straight jacket to the list?

Even if he’d wanted to look away, he couldn’t. Rick couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen anything so damn erotic. This tiny young body laying there with her cunt exposed, knuckle deep, trying so desperately to get herself off. His nostrils were already flaring, inhaling the musky scent filling the air.

It was primal, this feeling he had. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time, and never quite this strong. Rick had never wanted to overpower someone quite so bad, not even all the times his own life had been at risk. Beth was practically begging for it, he figured. Laying there revealing her most private of places, struggling by herself.

He watched her squirm from her own touch, clearly frustrated that she couldn’t get herself there. The sounds of her frustrated pleas only making him imagine what she’d sound like when they were whimpers of pleasure. He wanted nothing more than to yank her inexperienced hand away and show her how to fondle herself properly.

“Somethin’ I can help you with?” 

Finally he spoke out loud, his tongue flipping over his lips, his voice unrecognizable to his own ears. An ominous tone that made her eyes fly open, her legs immediately closing. 

“Rick!”

It was all she could muster out as a red blush crept over her cheeks, her innocent blue eyes wider with more surprise than if he’d been a walker.

He continued to watch, waiting for a different reaction. For her to tell him to leave, yell, at the very least look angry or maybe even scared. Instead she sat there, her dress still hiked up, legs closed but her tight, perky ass still on full display. 

The view was so damn appetizing, it made his jaws clench in sync with the throbbing in his groin. 

“Sorry.” She said, barely more than a whisper, finally pulling herself up a little to lean against the wall.

The innocence of her words should have turned him off. Should have proved to him that he had no business being there, no reason at all to be lusting after someone so inexperienced. She was apologizing to him for fuck’s sake.

But that was Beth. So damn eager to please, so submissive. 

“Don’t apologize.” He commanded as his eyes rested once again on her ass, his way of testing the waters. To gauge her reaction to the roughness of his words.

She just gazed up at him with her puppy dog eyes, nodding that she understood.

He seen it then, the control he could have over her if he wanted it. She was already so obedient, apologizing to the man in control for interrupting his nightly stroll. But she wasn’t dumb either. Rick could tell she knew he liked what he seen, why she hadn’t tried to cover herself up yet. A part of her, even if she didn’t realize yet was enjoying being looked at like prey.

It was all the confirmation he needed to finally step over the threshold and into her cell.

Still she didn’t move, or object. Didn’t even flinch when he yanked her cotton pants off her ankles as he walked by, coming to rest next to her on the small bunk.

“You looked like you were struggling there.” He told her, not apologizing for watching, letting his thirsty eyes drink her in, seeing how much she’d let him get away it.

Rick felt so fucking dirty. But since he couldn’t even begin to justify the lust that had overtaken him, he decided to encourage it instead. Never once in his life had he felt dominant in the bedroom, but catching Beth in such a lude position had awakened something he hadn’t even known he was capable of. 

Not that he really cared in that moment. All he cared about was taking control of this young thing in front of him, this girl that looked and smelled like a meal awaiting to be devoured.

“I’ve never...”

“Never what? Spit it out.”

Suddenly she was shy. Shook her head, looking down.

“You’ve never... touched yourself?”

He placed a hard calloused hand on her thigh , rubbing his fingers across her smooth skin. She spread her legs a little further, letting him slowly work his way up her legs, caressing her inner thighs. Slowly working in circles, his fingertips barely brushing against her skin. Each massage causing her to spread her thighs more and more, practically begging him to find the spot she couldn’t.

She shook her head at the question and the coy reply only pissed him off. He wanted words. He wanted to hear it come from her innocent little mouth. He needed it.

“Say it,” he demanded, pulling his hand away from her skin until she did. A small preview of the punishments to come if she didn’t behave.

“I...I’ve never touched myself.”

The words sent a shiver through his body, one that might have scared him if he hadn’t been so turned on. It was the answer he’d expected, one that he knew meant she’d never gotten off either, telling him he’d be the first to do it.

“Are you virgin, Beth?” He asked, placing his hand back between her legs. A reward for her answer. He let his fingers find their way to her lips, running a finger down her slit that was already getting wet.

He let her enjoy his touch for a moment, watched as her eyes closed and she licked her lips, felt her thighs quiver. Gave her a taste before pulling his hand away again when she didn’t respond.

“Answer me.”

“No, I’m not a virgin.” 

The answer pleased him, knowing he could take her however he wanted once she was good and ready. Once he’d shown her a few things.

“Who was it that fucked you and didn’t make you cum?” He asked, once again placing his hand back between her legs to find her folds sticky to his fingers, causing his cock to literally ache, begging to be inside her. 

Pushing the thought aside, he continued to run his thumb over her, making it slick with her juices, finally grazing it over her swollen clit. It made her gasp, her breath caught in her throat, making her reply struggle to come out.

“It was Jimmy. At the farm. He didn’t know...what he was doing.”

“Clearly.” 

He pressed his thumb against her clit harder, still working it in small cirlces, soaking his fingers in her juices. Showing her the stark contrast of letting a little boy touch her as opposed to an experienced man.

“Do you want me to show you, Beth? How to make yourself cum.”

It was getting hard for her speak, and watching her squirm felt so damn good Rick almost let her get away with the silence, But only almost. He knew if he let get off easy now, she’d be harder to reign in later.

“Tell me.” 

His voice was harsh, pulling her face to look at him with the same hand that had just been pleasing her, leaving her own juices sticky on her chin.

“Yes. Show me...please.”

Her baby blues were pleading with his, her mouth open, desperate to do anything he asked of her. Anything that equaled release. Making it clear that he was literally holding her in the palm of his hand.

“Good girl.”

He grabbed one of her hands, guided it down her body, and slowly made her touch herself, hand over hand. Placing her own palm over her clit, he grinded their hands down together, Beth easily following his motions. Their intertwined hands were having a hard time staying together, she was too wet from the friction and eventually Rick let go, leaving her on her own.

 

She hesitated at first, but began copying his rhythm. Slow at first, adding more and more pressure each time, her hips finally rutting up in pleasure from the movements. He let her take control for a bit, watched as she naturally followed her body’s signals. Her tiny hand almost formed into a fist, pushing down hard on her clit, her hips grinding in the same circular motion.

It was fucking painful to watch. He could feel a wet stain forming on his jeans, his dick leaking cum at just the sight of Beth with her legs spread wide in front of him, obediently rubbing herself the way he’d showed her to.

He watched as she got closer and closer to that point, her thighs clenching, the sweat dripping off her forehead. The whimpers she was trying to quiet by biting her lip until it almost bled. 

The girl was desperate for release, just like he was. 

“On your stomach,” He instructed before things went too far.

She stopped, her mouth agape. Not believe he was doing this too her, making her stop when she’d been so close.

“I said...on your stomach, Beth.”

He felt his teeth grit in frustration, tired of her resistance.

She could see in his eyes that he meant business. That as weird as the request seemed to her, he meant every single world of it. He held her gaze as she flipped over while he removed his gun belt, letting it drop to the concrete with a bang. Not caring who heard.

“Spread your legs.”

She quickly listened for once, allowing him to move in behind her , resting on his knees with her legs spread around him. Unbuttoning his jeans, he pushed them down only to his thighs, finally freeing his aching cock. 

He caught her try to turn her head to see what he was doing. It pissed him off, she hadn’t asked if she could. Pushing her head back into the pillows, he wrapped her pony tail around his hand, giving him something to hold on to.

“Continue.” He growled into her ear, laying his body flat against her back, his cock pressing into her ass.

Beth didn’t understand at first, forcing him to grab her hand again and slide it under her belly, back to her cunt.

“I said continue.”

Getting the message, she slowly began to work her hips against her hand again. Rutting her hips into the mattress, the rocking giving Rick the smallest amount pleasure that he so desperately craved. He grinded into her each time her ass lifted making contact with him.

He let go of her hair long enough to sit back and watch her. To get a good view from the back of her grunting against the bed, her body working furiously to reach climax. 

The minute he seen her slide a finger inside herself to help the process along, instinct took over and his felt his hand land roughly on her ass before he could stop himself. The pain it inflicted might have made her stop, but it also made her groan so loud he knew she’d enjoyed it.

“Daddy might hear.” She whimpered, finally regaining her senses.

Rick felt a wicked smile form on his face, his lip curl at the words.

Grabbing her hair, he pressed his body against her back again.

“I don’t give a fuck about your daddy.” He growled in her.

He meant every word of it. In that moment Rick didn’t care who heard, who seen, or what they had to think about it. 

She nodded understanding, her eyes filled with just as much lust as his were in reaction to the words. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” He finally asked, grinding his cock against her wet cunt, teasing her. Teasing himself.

She tried to nod, forgetting her words again, but his grip on her ponytail was too tight. He pulled even harder to get his point across, using his other hand to line the head of his cock to her entrance, ready to make her beg for the penetration she so desperately seeked.

“Please.”

“Please, what?”

He pushed himself inside her, just a little. He could already feel her walls clenching around him, eager for more after such a small taste. It took every bit of self restraint he had not to ram into her then and there, to screw her without another word. But he’d already pushed them both this far and he was going to hear it from her lips.

“Please...fuck me.”

It was all he needed.

One hand still pulling her hair, the other digging into her hip, he pushed inside of her with force, immediately losing himself inside her tight wet walls that engulfed his cock. He used his thighs to spread her legs further apart to make room for his body and grinded down hard into her, feeling her pulse with every thrust. 

The sweat was pooling between his chest and her back as he fucked her, their thighs even slick. He yanked her head back with her ponytail and bit down into her shoulder to be better keep his grip, his teeth digging into her skin, all the while letting the moans more easily escape her lips, the volume increasing with each pump.

They worked together, rolling their hips, each pushing the other closer to the edge, Rick finally allowing her the freedom to listen to her body’s demands.

The sounds escaping Beth’s mouth were like nothing he’d heard before, a rough pant that fueled him, thrusting harder until he felt her walls starting to clench, utterly throbbing as she soaked his cock, riding out the orgasm she’d chased all night.

Finally, he allowed himself to release the ache he’d felt when he’d first caught her, grinding into her with hard strokes, letting her milk his cock of every last drip of cum. His hand still pulling her hair with each throb of his cock, until finally he felt satisfied. 

And he did feel satisfied. He stayed against her for a few moments, his sweaty body clinging to her’s, both trying to catch their breath. Beth’s legs still shaking from the powerful release he’d given her. 

But he knew if he stayed there too long, reality would set in. The reality of what he’d done to this young girl, with her father just a few cells away, probably already awakened by the noise his youngest daughter had been making.

“Where you going?” She asked once he’d gotten up, already buttoning up his pants.

The question sent a tingle down his spine, his first thought was that he hadn’t given her the permission to ask it. A left over feeling from the power he’d just had. 

Rick didn’t answer her, just gazed down, letting her see that she wasn’t off the hook just yet. Leaning in while he slipped his gun belt around his waist, he whispered the words in her ear right before walking out.

“I believe you meant to say ‘thank you’”.


End file.
